


Lune et Estoiles

by Youkai_Eevee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Romance?, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: Earth a beauty among many planets a place bursting with life. Alone Moon Princess longs to visit. She always wonders what kind of adventure she would have? What kind of friends would she make?
Kudos: 5





	Lune et Estoiles

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you have no idea why the idea won't stick to you so I will be blunt and say this one will take a long time to update.

The Earth a beauty among many planets a place bursting with life one that the princess of the moon hasn't had the chance to see.

Serenity has seen knights from Earth within her palace they would mostly be there to speak with her mother. She wasn't one to be interested in what they talked about but she would catch a few things they would talk about.

But today would be the day she would attempt to go to Earth. Though she was young she wasn't going to stop now that she's here, standing in front of Sailor Pluto.

"Hello Lady Pluto." She greets politely.

"Hello Princess, you know as well as I do, that your mother has forbid you from going to Earth." Sailor Pluto remarks.

"Yes I know that but I want to know what more is down there other than it's beautiful blue color." Serenity said.

"That is true young princess however, I cannot allow you to go." Sailor Pluto stated.

"I know you wouldn't if I had just came here so Lady Pluto I want to play a little game with you." Serenity said.

This peeks the gate guardian interest, as she beckons the young princess to continue. Serenity takes out a coin showing her.

"Tails I get to go to Earth without question, if it's heads I go back home and never ask about going to Earth ever again." Serenity said.

This takes Pluto aback at the Moon Princess's straightforward response. But decides to humor her none the less and agrees. However, she hands the princess a key hanging from a laced string.

"You will need this when you come back should luck be on your favor my princess." Sailor Pluto states.

Serenity tosses the coin as it flips in the air. The two look on as the verdict is shown causing the two to gasp in surprise.

While this happens there in the mists of forest a lone house sits as two children reside in the house one a boy who is fast asleep while his sister enters their shared room.

Just as she's about to tuck him in her hands began to glow a bright green-blue color. To her it was not the first time this has happened. Just then a group of armed soldiers burst in the girl shouts out to her sleeping brother.

"Seiya run!" She says.

As Seiya wakes up the roof above the soldiers gives out trampling them under it there in their place is a big crystal containing someone. Before the girl can get any closer it bursts the shattered pieces disappear.

There stands a young girl in a white dress her eyes slowly open to reveal innocent blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry for the mess I made! I promise to help fix it!" She says.

The girl was about to speak but someone appears before them, wearing golden armor. To this Serenity gasps in recognizing just who was in front of them.

"Hey I know you! I see you sometimes when you see Mommy!" Serenity points out.

"Hello princess, who would have thought we would meet each other like this." The mysterious golden knight stated.

"Sir knight Leo! What are you doing here?" Serenity asks.

"Sorry princess but I'm going to have to cut this short." The mysterious golden knight stated as he took on a barge of bullets.

He didn't seem fazed by them until, one hit Seiya's sister hitting her close to the face. This sparks something in the knight as he ends the fight quickly.

He takes the now unconscious girl in his arms before saying."There is a bigger war to come."

That's when it happens now Serenity understood what her mother meant when she warned her many times about coming to Earth.

_So this it huh? Well I got_ _this_ _far I can't go back now! Something tells me this boy will want answers about what's happening I mean I don't have much of a clue either but I won't leave him!_

"Wait where are you taking my sister?" Came the voice of the boy.

The knight says nothing as he takes off into the night sky. Serenity and Seiya stand their shocked at what had transpired just moments ago.

"You know him right? So tell me where did he go?" Seiya asked.

"Well first thing is first we must introduce ourselves don't we?" Serenity asks.

"We don't have-hello there my name is Serenity princess of the Moon nice to meet you." She cuts Seiya off as she bows.

"It's Seiya now can we-I know you want to find your sister however, I only know the people who came and want into my palace not where they came from but I don't mind helping you look for your sister." Serenity stated.

"Thanks." Seiya said.

"Oh! Before I forget we have to keep me being a princess a secret!" She says.

"Than we have to do do this." Seiya stated sticking his pinky finger out to the blonde girl.

Serenity looks at him questionably, Seiya nods at her to do the same.

"My sister once told me that this is how you keep a promise with someone, and that you should never break it. She says that it lets the other person know not to trust you if you break the promise." Seiya said.

"Alright then I trust you Seiya." Serenity said smiling warmly at him causing him to grow flustered.

"I trust you too..." Seiya mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!"


End file.
